peytonlistfandomcom-20200213-history
JESSIE
JESSIE is an American television sitcom which premiered on September 30, 2011 on Disney Channel. The series was created and executive produced by Pamela Eells O'Connell. It stars Debby Ryan as Jessie, a small town girl who moves to New York City and unexpectedly becomes a nanny for four children portrayed by Peyton List, Cameron Boyce, Karan Brar and Skai Jackson. Premise The series follows Jessie Prescott, an 18-year-old small town girl with big dreams who decides to leave her hometown in Texas for New York City. She accepts a job as a nanny and moves into a multi-million dollar penthouse apartment on the Upper West Side with the wealthy Ross family. The family includes jet-setting parents, Morgan and Christina, and their four rambunctious children, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri along with the family's pet, a seven-foot monitor lizard. With a whole new world of experiences open to her, Jessie embarks on new adventures in the big city as she learns to rely on the love and support of the children in her care. Assisting her are Bertram, the family’s sarcastic butler, and Tony, the building's 20-year-old doorman. Cast and characters 'Main cast' *Jessie Prescott is an idealistic and resourceful 18-year-old from rural Texas who moves to New York City to realize her dreams and becomes a nanny to the four Ross children along the way. *'Emma Ross' is a bubbly but cynical 13-year-old girl, eager to order the world the way she sees it. She is the only biological child of the bunch. *Luke Ross is a mischievous 12-year-old boy adopted at the age of five from Detroit who has a passion for video games and dancing. He considers himself a ladies' man and has taken a liking to Jessie in particular. *Ravi Ross is a 10-year-old boy from India and the newest adoptee to join the Ross family. He is imbued with the culture of his beloved homeland, but is thrilled with his new life in America. *Zuri Ross is an adorable, sassy 7-year old who was adopted at birth in Africa. She is the one who discovered Jessie in the first episode. She has close-knit relationships with Emma and Jessie. She is also Luke's partner-in-crime, but she lets him fend for himself. *Betram is the frosty butler of the Ross family who begrudgingly helps Jessie navigate her job as nanny for the four Ross children. *Mr. Kipling is the house pet, a 7-foot Asian Water Monitor lizard. Ravi found the lizard when he was only a egg, and he is his only link to his beloved homeland, India. While the series was in fruition, he was orignally a capybara. Recurring cast *Tony is the building's 20-year-old doorman. He has a crush on Jessie. *'Morgan Ross' is the kids' father. He's a high budget film director. *Christina Ross is the kids' mother. She's a former model turned business mogule. *Rhonda Chesterfield is the main antagonist who is head of the board. *Agatha is the mean nanny who bullies Jessie and the Ross family. Development and production JESSIE skipped the pilot phase and was directly put into production by Disney Channel. The show is taped at Hollywood Center Studios and takes place in New York City. It was announced on June 9, 2011 that production had begun on the series. Thirteen episodes were initially ordered for the first season. On July 22, 2011 when the show's freshman season was in production, Disney Channel ordered an additional seven episodes bringing the total episodes for the first season to 20. The series has been renewed for a second season. Category:TV Shows